Destinos encontrados
by Neo Dhaos
Summary: Sentimientos que despiertan, odios que perduran, amores que terminan. Una vida difícil para un grupo de estudiantes. Por favor comenten.


Capítulo 1: El nombre de la chica

-¡Narutoooooooooo! Levántate de una buena vez, que vas a llegar tarde a la escuela-

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH- gritó un muchacho cayéndose de la cama por el susto golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo.

Naruto se levantó y miró el despertador. Eran las 7: 40 AM.

-¡Maldición, ya deben de estar por venir los chicos y aún no me visto!- dijo el rubio mientras a toda velocidad se ponía la camisa y los pantalones. Estaba en los meses finales del último semestre y no podía llegar tarde a la Preparatoria Sujumi. Sabía que debía prepararse para esa importante etapa de su vida: en unos meses daría los exámenes de ingreso a alguna de los tres Institutos disponibles: Konoha, Suna e Iwa. El sueño de él es ir a Konoha ya que en ese lugar fueron sus padres y abuelos.

Cuando apenas había terminado de poner toda la ropa cuando el timbre sonó.

-¡Narutito ya llegaron tus compañeros, apúrate!-

-¡Ya bajo mamá! Y NO ME LLAMES NARUTITO – odiaba ese apodo que le ponía su madre. Sus padres seguían tratándole como un niño solo por que no había conseguido novia. Como si a él le interesaran esas cosas, la única mujer que hizo latir su corazón fue su amiga Sakura cuando tenían unos 10 años, ahora eran solamente amigos.

Bajó, tras agarrar su mochila, las escaleras y de paso tomó un pan del comedor y al tiempo que salía de la casa se despedía de sus padres con la boca llena.

-Hasftaf laf tafrdef- recuerden que tiene medio pan en la boca.

Afuera ya estaban Sasuke (su mejor amigo), Shikamaru, (el chico más vago e inteligente de la escuela), Chouji (el mejor amigo de Shika) y Kiba (el chico más salvaje de la escuela) esperando.

-Al fin saliste pedazo de baka, estamos esperándote como 10 minutos, más vale que no lleguemos tarde por tu culpa- replicó fríamente Sasuke caminando.

-Están problemático venir a buscarte que parece que no vale la pena- dijo el vago.

-La verdad ñam es que ñam ñam no tomas importancia a la escuela ñam- apuntó

Chouji mientras comía un bolsa de papas fritas.

-Si vuelves a venir tarde la próxima vez que venimos a buscarte te traeré a mis perros y lo vas a lamentar- amenazó Kiba.

-Perdón, perdón, no volverá a pasar, no sean tan malos conmigo- se disculpó el rubio.

Al poco tiempo de caminar…

-Oh No- dijo el hiperactivo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-Me olvidé en casa la tarea –

-Pues ve a buscarla, eso sí, nosotros no te vamos a esperar, ya es tarde- inquirió el pelinegro.

-No sean así, por favor espérenme- suplicó el ojiazul.

-Es tú problema y no vamos a caer contigo así que chau- se despidió el moreno.

-No vemos en la escuela ñam-

-Hasta el recreo problemático-

El rubio corrió de regreso a su casa mientras pensaba: "Que amigos tengo eh"

En otra parte…

-Oh, no voy a llegar tarde –

Una chica estaba agarrando todas las cosas de la escuela y las empezaba a meter todas juntas dentro su mochila. Se había desvelado leyendo las historias de amor que tanto les fascinaban, además de darle ideas para las novelitas que ella escribía en secreto. A veces le gustaba imaginarse siendo la heroína de sus historias pero sabía que era mucho pedir a la vida. Se conformaba por el momento con sacar buenas notas aunque se sentía sola cuando veía pasar a parejas tomadas de la mano. Necesitaba de alguien que la quisiera, la amara, que estuviera con ella, que escuchara su opinión, que cuando ella estuviera triste esa persona la reconfortara, etc. Apenas terminó de juntar las cosas salió despedida de la casa.

Un rubio salía apresurado de su casa con unas carpetas cargadas en su mano. Sabía que llegaría tarde pero eso era mejor que no llevar la tarea. Corría como un desesperado sin fijarse en las personas que chocaba a medida que avanzaba con rapidez hacia la escuela.

Una chica también corría hacia a la misma dirección mientras buscaba en su mochila la novela que siempre escribía en el recreo. Era la única distracción que tenía ya que como no tenía amigos siempre solía aburrirse en el receso. Esto quizás era por que era tímida con las personas. Muchas veces se alejaba de la gente por temor a salir lastimada. Desde que era pequeña tuvo el hobby de leer novelas. No importara el género que trataran siempre les fascinaban pero a medida que fue creciendo sus gustos se fueron refinando hasta que las novelas de amor y aventuras fueron las que más le atrajeron la atención. Se pasaba horas y horas leyendo. Para ella todo era tan maravilloso y bello pero sabía que eran solo historias ficticias. Nada de eso ocurría en el mundo real. Solo sueños de veranos y noches de desvelo por historias que no pasaron jamás.

Un destino que une las almas, una calle que junta los corazones, el tiempo que no espera, las oportunidades que brinda la vida y el firmamento que observa el desenlace de los actos de las personas.

Dos individuos corrían por la calle: uno que corría sin mirar el camino por que estaba con la vista fija en el reloj de su pulsera y la otra seguía buscando su mencionado librito. La misma esquina estaba muy cerca de ellos. Sus pasos cada vez los acercaba más y más hasta que…

-AAAAAAHHHHHH-

-KYAAAAAAAAAAA-

Ambas personas cayeron al piso aterrizando bruscamente en el caso de la chica con su colita y el muchacho de espalda. Los libros se desparramaron en la acera. Naruto se apresuró a recogerlos mientras pedía disculpas. La chica lo miraba desde el suelo, por alguna razón no podía evitar quedar eclipsado en sus ojos azules.

-¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, disculpa no me fijé donde iba! ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás lastimada? - repetía el rubio mientras la chica se reincorporaba.

-Estoy bien. No, soy yo quien debe disculparse por mi culpa se cayeron tus cosas, déjame ayudarte- entre los dos agarraron todos los libros y los pusieron en la mochila del Uzumaki.

-Gracias pero debo irme voy a llegar tarde a la escuela- dijo al final el rubio poniéndose la mochila al hombro- Sujumi es muy estricta con las reglas.

-Yo también voy a Sujumi- dijo la chica.

-Entonces debemos apresurarnos ahora deben estar entrando a la escuela-

-Oh no, corramos entonces- respondió.

El dúo empezó nuevamente a correr. Los latidos del corazón de la chica aumentaban y disminuían con una gran frecuencia. Sus manos temblaban al igual que sus piernas. No podía sentir que una parte de ella se alegraba de ese accidente. El timbre del inicio de clases retumbaba por toda la escuela mientras dos personas corrían a toda velocidad por los pasillos. Los salones se llenaban lentamente y los maestros seguían en la sala de profesores. Al final llegaron a una escalera donde se detuvieron a tomar un poco de aire.

-Bueno yo sigo arriba, fue un gusto haber corrido desesperadamente contigo- dijo la joven.

-Lo mismo digo, fue un placer- respondió el rubio sonriendo.

Entonces cada uno se dirigió para sus respectivas clases. Por suerte para ambos sus profesores seguían en su junta.

-Veo que has llegado a tiempo Baka- dijo Sasuke desde su pupitre.

-¿Quién era la chica con la chica con la que venías? ¿Acaso es tu novia?- preguntó Chouji abriendo otra bolsa de papas fritas- Te vimos entrar al cole desde la ventana con ella.

-Es alguien que conocí en circunstancias de la vida, no es mi novia- se detuvo- Ah – se dio una palmada en la frente.

-¿Qué pasa problemático?-

-¡Me olvidé de preguntarle su nombre!-

-Bueno quizás el destino no quiso que se conocieran más – se escuchó una voz desde el fondo del aula. Una muchacha se levantó de la silla y se encaminó al grupo de amigos. Esos ojos verdes y ese pelo rosa sobresalían en el aula haciendo resaltar a la joven por más que se ocultara

-Sakura-chan ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-No es obvio. Al parecer no les tomas la debida importancia a las personas que están cerca de ti. Por ese motivo las chicas no se acercan a vos - su voz notaba cierto enojo.

-No entiendo de qué me hablas, siempre hablando de esa forma, nunca te entenderé-

-Algún día lo sabrás-

-¿Eh?-

Naruto se sentó en su lugar habitual, al fondo de todo, y empezó a sacar los útiles y carpetas. Su primera clase era de Arte. Mientras sacaba todo para ordenar de paso la mochila halló un librito que nunca había visto. Era rosa y tenía escrita a mano en su tapa un título extraño:

"Historia de un amor imposible: el destino y la fatalidad"

Parecía que lo habían escrito mano por los arreglos y rayones en sus hojas.

El título sonaba interesante a pesar de que no era lector de novelas sabía encontrar cosas en su casa que leer cuando no tocaba la guitarra o jugaba a los videojuegos. Se preguntaba de quien sería, tal vez fuera de aquella chica que conoció esa mañana. Era posible que su nombre estuviera anotado en alguna parte. Empezó a ojear el librito y de tanto en tanto se detenía en alguna frase romántica que le gustaba. En realidad se había puesto a leerlo. Le había agradado de qué trataba la historia. La manera de describir, la personalidad de los personajes y el desarrollo de la historia. Quedó anonadado y eso que apenas leyó la primera página. Entonces vio el nombre de la muchacha anotado la parte superior de la primera hoja:

"Esta novela me pertenece a Hinata Hyuga. Si te encuentras esta novela tirad por allí por favor comunícate al siguiente número…"


End file.
